Algo diferente
by Aruquita
Summary: Tonraq jamás imaginó que aquella chica misteriosa pudiera poner todo su mundo patas arriba. Senna jamás pensó en que alguien así podría traerle de cabeza. (Regalo para Marianita-chan)


_**Disclaimer**__: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de sus respectivos autores/diseñadores y la idea de mi querida Marianita-chan_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"**_

_Querida amiga, por desgracia tus peticiones llegaron en un momento en el que estaba de exámenes (aún sigo) y con gripe así que, aunque quería hacerte algo más largo con esta petición, no puedo dar más de mí._

_De todas maneras espero que te guste, yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndotela._

_Un besote_

**ooOOoo**

A su alrededor se extendía el glorioso Palacio Real de la Tribu del agua del Norte, la piedra helada y blanca, la calma de la brisa polar y el azul del mar. Todo parecía ser uno de esos benditos sueños de los sólo se disfruta una vez en la vida. Tonraq sonrió y comenzó a andar, en seguida surgieron decenas de personas, conocidos y desconocidos, los cuales le saludaban con cariño y afecto. Se sentía francamente aturulladlo, ya había olvidado la calidez de su gente y ahora no se creía capaz de reconocerla.

Entonces, frente a él surgió una masa negra y deforme, voluble y opaca, con dos gemas rojas como ojos. Un espíritu oscuro.

De pronto las risas y sonrisas se transformaron en gritos y sollozos; miles de dedos lo apuntaron, acusatorios, y las miradas de odio lo rodearon por completo. Quiso correr, escapar, pero sintió algo frío rodeando su cintura y quedó cabeza abajo, colgando de un precipicio. El espíritu lo miró y de entre sus facciones confusas surgió una cara que él tanto conocía.

—Mala suerte, hermano, la inteligencia siempre prevalecerá a la fuerza —siseó la áspera voz de Unalaq antes de soltarlo.

Tonraq gritó a medida que el vacio lo engullía y, justo antes de precipitarse contra el suelo, despertó.

Se irguió de golpe sobre la cama con el corazón en la garganta, sintió sus pulmones arder por la falta de aire y el sudor frío descender por su columna. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, procurando calmarse. Ya no estaba en la Tribu del agua del Norte y jamás podría volver, no después de lo que pasó.

Apretó la mandíbula con rencor y arremetió un puñetazo contra la pared, haciendo que ésta temblara ante el golpe, suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas, observando el sencillo techo de barro y paja seca de su nuevo hogar. Sí, ahora la Tribu del Sur era su único hogar, nada más importaba.

Entonces, cuando estaba dispuesto a intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, lo oyó. Fue una voz cálida y armoniosa, dulce, que entonaba unas notas sencillas y a la vez cargadas de significado. Tonraq se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana. Justo debajo de él, una muchacha caminaba entre tarareos con rumbo fijo; llevaba una tupida capucha de pelo oscuro que le tapaba la cara y lo que parecía ser una vara de entrenamientos en la mano derecha.

Aquello era raro, muy raro. Nadie solía entrenar antes de que despuntara el alba y menos una mujer. Pero había algo en aquella sinfonía que llamó su atención y, sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se movió sólo. Se anudó las botas en los tobillos y agarró su abrigo de pelo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Tantos años de entrenamiento le habían valido para ser un buen cazador, por lo que no le supuso mucho trabajo el seguir a la chica sin que ésta se diera cuenta. A juzgar por sus movimientos despistados y lentos, aquella chica no parecía ser una guerrera o una maestra de agua control.

No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar a los límites de la aldea y, cuando Tonraq creía que ella se detendría, sucedió todo lo contrario. Dejando el palo sobre el suelo, elevó sus manos al aire y comenzó a hacer florituras con ellas, provocando que el hielo a su alrededor se fundiera y creara una masa de agua suspendida; entonces, la chica utilizó movimientos más firmes y convirtió el agua en hielo de nuevo, en lo que parecía ser un rudimentario trineo. Satisfecha, lo posó sobre el suelo y se sentó encima, agarró el palo y comenzó a descender llanura abajo.

Tonraq no salía de su desconcierto porque, además de haberse equivocado en sus suposiciones, aún no lograba entender cuáles podrían ser los objetivos de aquella misteriosa mujer. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su ejemplo, formó una tabla más o menos rasa y la siguió en su descenso.

El muchacho tiritó levemente al sentir la brisa helada contra la cara y el hielo bajo sus posaderas, a tan sólo unos metros por delante iba ella quien, aún con la canción en sus labios, parecía totalmente ajena a que la estuvieran siguiendo. Entonces, poco antes de llegar al final de la capa blanca, se detuvo y, con un movimiento rápido saltó del trineo y corrió hacia al agua. Él no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿acaso pretendía coger una hipotermia? Olvidando su papel de espía saltó de la tabla y comenzó la carrera.

—¡Eh, tú, espera! ¡No saltes! —gritó, pero ya era tarde. La muchacha se detuvo unas milésimas de segundo en el borde y entonces dio un paso hacia delante. Tonraq, pálido, tropezó con la nieve pero, con el instinto heroico latente en su pecho, se puso de pie de nuevo y comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo, dispuesto a lanzarse en zambullida.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Aquellas palabras lo pararon en seco. Miró, incrédulo, como una columna de hielo ascendía de entre las aguas oscuras y, en el punto más alto, estaba ella. La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y lo escrutó, recelosa.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió de nuevo.

—Yo… Este… Tú saltaste y yo quería… Pues eso —balbuceó él, aturdido.

—¿Y por qué demonios me seguías si se puede saber?

—Pues… Te oí cantar y yo…

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó y entre los pliegues de la capucha Tonraq pudo ver el rubor de sus mejillas—. ¡¿Acaso nadie te ha enseñado a no escuchar lo que no te incumbe?

—¡Oye! ¡Que eras tú la que cantaba bajo mi ventana! ¡Preferirías que te hubiera echado un cubo de agua fría? —aportó él, recuperando de nuevo su orgullo.

—Francamente eres estúpido.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —inquirió, colérico, no soportaba que nadie lo llamara de ese modo—. ¡No permito que nadie me llame así!

—¿Oh, en serio? Está bien, lo repetiré entonces; es-tu-pi-do —deletreó con burla.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y, tomando carrerilla, Tonraq se precipitó contra ella. Aquello se convirtió entonces en una pelea de agua y hielo entre dos maestros. Ella seguía suspendida encima del mar y él atacaba desde la orilla. Ráfagas de agua volaron a diestro y siniestro y fragmentos de hielo arremetieron con fuerza. Tonraq dio unos pasos hacia atrás y elevó dos columnas de agua a su diestra y siniestra, sin esperar más, ambas la atacaron desde todos los flancos posibles y, en uno de esos forcejeos, su capucha fue arrastrada hacia atrás, desvelando al fin la identidad de la chica.

Tonraq quedó petrificado al verla; su pelo, de un castaño oscuro, ondeaba con la brisa de modo salvaje; sus facciones, redondas y suaves, y aquellos ojos, dos zafiros del más puro de los azules que brillaban como estrellas.

Aprovechando su desconcierto ella contraatacó y, valiéndose del agua a su espalda, envió una ofensiva que dio de lleno en el muchacho. Esperó a que él respondiera pero no fue así. Tonraq se sacudió el agua de sus vestimentas y la arrojó lejos. Después, sin dejar de mirarla, emprendió el camino de vuelta.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Estamos luchando! —le espetó ella.

—¿Sí? Pues lucha tú sola.

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta, y al ver que él de verdad se estaba yendo regresó a tierra firme y corrió tras de él.

—¡Oye, espera! —exclamó, agarrándole del hombro para que se diera la vuelta. Sin embargo, al descubrir el rostro ruborizado el chico en respuesta, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No puedo pelear contigo —concedió él, girándose de nuevo.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Pues… No me gustaría dañar a una chica—susurró, comenzando a andar de nuevo.

Ella no supo que responder ante tales palabras y se quedó paralizada, entonces, la chispa del rencor se encendió de nuevo en su pecho y, soltando un sonoro bufido, hizo que un túnel de nieve se expandiera hasta donde él estaba, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

—¿Piensas que soy estúpida, o qué? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos —. Déjate de excusas y sigue luchando, ¿acaso no estabas pelando conmigo con fiereza? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Tonraq se levantó de nuevo, aún dándole la espalda.

—Simplemente se me han quitado las ganas —aportó—, ¿tanto te importa?

—¡Pues sí! ¡Nadie puede cambiar de opinión tan rápidamente! Pero bueno, ¡al menos mírame cuanto te hablo!

Él se giró y al encontrarse con ese semblante sumamente ofendido no pudo más que sentir un cierto peso en su estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —dijo en respuesta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas largarse de aquel lugar.

—¡Pues vale, como quieras! —gruñó ella y, a paso firme, llegó a su diestra y le adelantó, no sin antes empujarle con rencor.

Tonraq observó cómo se marchaba y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Ni él mismo se comprendía, ¿qué le había ocurrido? No era la primera vez que peleaba con una chica y, sin embargo, al ver su cara no había podido hacer otra cosa que cesar su ataque. Algo, dentro de él, le impedía hacerle el más mínimo daño.

A su espalda el sol comenzaba a salir y con él, sentimientos que ni el propio Tonraq podía llegar a comprender.

**ooOOoo**

—¿Una maestra con los ojos azules? Muchacho, tendrás que ser más específico —concedió el hombre con cierta burla, palmeando su espalda.

—Es que no pude preguntarle su nombre —suspiró Tonraq.

—Pues sin tener algo más distintivo, ¡te va a resultar difícil encontrarla de nuevo! Pásame la caja esa, anda.

—Hongar, ¿cuántas maestras hay en la tribu ahora mismo? —increpó, pasándole una caja a rebosar de pescado.

—Umm, no sabría decirte —añadió él, mesándose la entrecana barba—. Pero, ¿por qué no te acercas al lugar donde entrenan?

—Bueno, ¿y dónde entrenan?

—Pues… No lo recuerdo…

—Hongar hablar contigo siempre es esclarecedor —aportó él entre risas. El viejo pescado sonrió con amabilidad en respuesta—. ¿Crees que Luan podría saberlo?

—Podría…

No le hizo falta más información y, despidiéndose de él, caminó a lo largo del mercado en busca del puesto de la anciana Luan. Tonraq agradecía el cariño con el que ambos lo habían acogido en su casa, a pesar de la situación, pero la pareja de ancianos no solía ser una muy buena fuente de información debida a su cada vez más longeva edad.

No tardó mucho en divisar el sencillo puesto de bisutería de Luan, en el cual la mujer vendía infinidad de collares de compromiso, brazaletes de piedra hielo y pendientes de hueso tallado. Al verla, Luan dejó lo que tenía entre manos y agarró la tela rasgada de sus pantalones, esgrimiendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Mira cómo me vienes, Tonraq! ¿No te ha dicho ese viejo decrépito donde guardo las mudas limpias? Sé que te gusta esa ropa pero ya tiene bastantes agujeros.

—Lo lamento, Luan, pero yo venía a…

—¡Entre los dos vais a acabar conmigo! —exclamó, llevando los brazos al cielo.

—Pero yo sólo quería…

—Nada, niño, no me lo digas. Te remendaré ese estúpido pantalón si así lo deseas, ¡pero ay de ti como lo vuelvas a romper!

—Luan…

—¡Porque yo ya tengo mis años y no puedo estar pendiente de todos!

—Luan, oye.

—¡Si es que no doy abasto con todo!

—¡Luan! —bramó él, haciendo que al fin la mujer cesara en sus improperios—. Escucha, venía a preguntarte sobre una chica que vi anoche y…

—Espera, espera, ¿una chica? —increpó, esbozando una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—No pienses lo que no es, Luan —le advirtió él antes de que ella comenzara a especular—. Verás, es una maestra de agua y me gustaría saber donde se supone que ellos entrenan por las mañanas.

—Suelen entrenar cerca de los icebergs del sur —informó, solemne—. Pero dime, ¿cómo es esa chica?

—Pues tiene el cabello castaño… Y unos preciosos ojos azules y, bueno, ayer me pegó una buena paliza…

—Eso me recuerda a la primera vez que Hongar me pidió una cita —susurró ella, sonriente.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Le lancé un trozo de hielo de tres metros a la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

—Oh… Vaya.

—No tengas pena de él, ¡al final acepté a pesar de todo! —afirmó, sonriente—. Bueno, ¿y a qué esperas para buscarla?

Tonraq asintió y, besando la frente de la mujer antes de marcharse, comenzó a correr entre la multitud.

**ooOOoo**

No fue muy difícil el dar con el lugar de entrenamiento. Desde la lejanía Tonraq pudo vislumbrar las decenas de figuras azules moverse al unísono, siguiendo las órdenes del maestro. Sin quererlo, una cierta congoja se apoderó de su pecho al recordar sus años de entrenamiento, cuando su máxima preocupación consistía en realizar el movimiento de forma perfecta para que el maestro Suten no le helara la cabeza.

—¿Quieres algo, joven? —preguntó entonces quien parecía ser el maestro de allí; el cual llevaba una túnica de color gris y el pelo, de un color negro como el carbón, trenzado de manera que caía suavemente por uno de sus hombros.

—Sí, maestro, me gustaría saber cuántas maestras está entrenando en estos momentos —rogó, realizando las reverencias propias del rango.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo?

—Estoy buscando a una maestra del agua de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

—¿Nombre?

—Lo desconozco, por desgracia.

—Bueno, ¿tiene algún rasgo característico que pudiera diferenciarla?

—Pues… Lo único que puedo decirle es que ayer peleó contra mí con bastante fiereza y que, bueno, me derrotó —aportó, agradeciendo el hecho de que los estudiantes estuvieran concentrados en sus ejercicios como para oírle.

—Y, dime, ¿esa chica tenía un tono de voz enfadado y algo altivo?

—Así es.

El maestro comenzó a carcajearse con sorna, palmeando mi espalda con más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

—Entonces estás hablando de Senna —concluyó—. Ella ya terminó su entrenamiento hará dos años, por lo que ahora imparte clases a los más pequeños. Mira, es esa de allí.

Tonraq siguió la dirección que le señalaba para toparse con un montón de niños, de no más de siete años, sentados de rodillas alrededor de una mujer. Sonrió, reverenciándose una última vez con el maestro para ir hacia allá.

"_Senna"_ —las cinco letras retumbaron en su cabeza, como si se tratara de una bella sinfonía.

A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar su voz. Ya no había matices amargos en ella y todo lo que decía parecía ser más dulce que la miel, pero sin duda era ella. Entonces, uno de los niños lo miró con sorpresa, señalándole de modo que toda la clase acabó por percatarse de su presencia.

—Maestra Senna, hay un hombre detrás de ti —informó una niña con voz chillona.

—Ignoradlo, niños, no es nadie que nos pueda importar —aportó ella con un tono de voz cariñoso y paciente después de dirigirle una rápida mirada—. Venga, sigamos con lo que nos atañe, ¿quién de vosotros puede decirme cuantos movimientos componen el ataque de cuchilla?

Tonraq sonrió y siguió su camino hasta que llegó junto a ellos. Entonces, ignorando la mirada de odio que ella le dirigía, ocupó un asiento junto a los niños y la miró, sonriente.

—¿Qué haces? —increpó ella, molesta.

—Sigue con tu clase, maestra Senna, sólo quiero observarte.

—Como quieras —gruñó—. Bien, ¿nadie puede responder a mi pregunta? Sí, Fian, dime.

—Mestra Senna, ¿no podría hacernos una demostración de cómo se hace el ataque cuchilla? —susurró el niño con timidez. Al instante toda la clase asintió con ilusión, corroborando su idea.

—Lo siento, Fian, pero necesitaría de alguien capacitado para hacerlo —concedió.

—Ejem… Yo podría ayudarte —aportó Tonraq, haciendo que decenas de ojos lo miraran con ilusión… Y un par de ellos con furia.

—He dicho alguien capacitado, mendrugo.

—Vamos, vamos, estoy seguro de que los niños aprenderán mucho más viéndolo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no huirás como la otra vez? —increpó mordaz, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿no?

Senna alzó una de sus cejas, recelosa, pero terminó por asentir en un suspiro. Entre los aplausos de los niños, ambos se situaron a unos metros de distancia y se prepararon.

—¿Estás listo?

—Cuando quieras —afirmó él, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Senna ocupó la posición adecuada, sus pies se movieron adelante y atrás mientras sus brazos realizaban multitud de complejas figuras en el aire, provocando que el hielo a su alrededor se separara del suelo y quedara elevado a unos centímetros sobre su cabeza. Entonces, separó los brazos entre sí y el hielo se partió, formando miles de pequeños trozos afilados.

—Más te vale no correr esta vez, chico —siseó, antes de lanzarlos contra él.

Tonraq elevó una capa de agua frente a él con un rápido movimiento de muñeca y, usándolo de escudo, hizo que todas las pequeñas flechas heladas se disolvieran nada más traspasar su barrera de agua, empapándolo.

Ambos se miraron y, cuando la los niños rompieron en aplausos y ovaciones, sonrieron. Tonraq no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo bella que era su sonrisa y en lo mucho que le gustaría verla cada día. Relajó los brazos, haciendo que el escudo se disolviera y caminó hacia ella.

—Siento lo de antes, supongo que me acobardé al verte —susurró de modo que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

Senna carraspeó, ruborizada ante su cercanía.

—Ejem, no pasa nada.

—Te lo quiero compensar, ¿qué te parece si quedamos esta tarde y me redimo?

—¿Acaso es una cita?

—Puede, de ser así, ¿aceptarías?

—Me lo pensaré, no suelo aceptar invitaciones de contrincantes —resolvió, divertida, apartándolo para volver con su clase.

—¡Te esperaré a las ocho en la plaza central! —exclamó.

—¡Pero si no sé ni tu nombre! —aportó, girándose de nuevo.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que venir a la plaza para averiguarlo —afirmó él.

Senna observó cómo se marchaba y, sin quererlo, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Jamás lo admitiría pero aquel chico tenía algo diferente, algo que nadie más podía tener.

—¿Maestra Senna, es ese su novio? —preguntó uno de los niños, provocando que todos se rieran.

—Pei Yun, estás castigado.

**ooOOoo**

_PD: He supuesto que la sociedad de la Tribu del Agua de Sur aumentó en habitantes y "modernidad" después de la muerte del avatar Aang._

_Cuídate._


End file.
